Mia's Plan
by Professor Snaglefoompus
Summary: Mia Fey decides to set Phoenix Wright up on a date with her younger sister, Maya. Focuses on Mia and her feelings during the events of Case 2 in the first game.


**Author's Note: **Recently, I've had some arguments about Mia's intentions during Case #2 of the first Phoenix Wright game. My friend Paul insists that Mia was trying to set Phoenix and Maya up as a romantic couple from the very beginning of the case, as shown by how she invites Phoenix and Maya to dinner.

I, on the other hand, argued that Mia must have had something else in mind—after all, she asked Phoenix out on a date at the end of Case #1, right? It's not likely that a girl is going to go out with a guy, then try to set him up with her younger sister.

But in any case, here's a story that is based off Paul's viewpoint—as inaccurate as it may be.

* * *

Mia Fey was worried about her sister.

Maya could make a person worry a lot. She was always getting into some sort of trouble, it seemed. Mia had gotten used to getting phone calls from Aunt Morgan, saying that Maya had sold a priceless Fey heirloom in exchange for a cheeseburger, or that Maya had dyed her hair green, yes, _green_ as a Saint Patrick's Day celebration.

And in less than a year, Maya would legally become an adult, thus officially making her the head of Kurain Village, a position that she was in no way prepared to handle.

But as upsetting as those things might be, the thing that worried Mia the most was that Maya was seventeen—_seventeen_—and she had never shown any interest in boys whatsoever. Which, for a high school aged girl, is much more unusual than the ability to summon the spirits of dead people at will.

And then there was Phoenix Wright, Mia's junior partner. He had the exact same problem. Ever since his mishap with Dahlia Hawthorne two years ago, he had shown no interest in girls whatsoever. Which, in some ways, was even worse than Maya's situation. Just because you have one bad dating experience doesn't mean you should give up on dating entirely, right?

Okay, so maybe that "one bad dating experience" involved his girlfriend attempting to kill him, but still. That was two years ago.

Mia had, as an experiment, asked Phoenix out on a date after he defended his friend Larry Butz. She wasn't interested in Phoenix in _that_ way, of course—she was just interested in seeing how he'd react.

And his reaction was...nothing. The idea that he could go out on a date with a girl didn't even cross his mind at all, which upset Mia to no end. A lot of men would jump at the chance to go out with—in Mia's opinion, at least—one the most eligible bachelorettes in the whole state of California. The fact that Phoenix didn't even blink at the prospect only proved that, as Mia had feared, something was seriously wrong with him.

Such were the worries that Mia had. She worried for her sister, who never thought about relationships, and she worried for her apprentice, who had the same problem.

And, of course, being as smart as she was, it did not take long for Mia to figure out the only possible solution to both problems.

She had to find some way to get Maya to start dating Phoenix Wright.

* * *

"But you _have_ to come by here and meet my junior partner, Phoenix!" Mia told her sister. "He's been asking me about you."

"I'm not going to come all that way just to meet some _boy_," Maya said. "_You're_ the one that I want to see!"

"But I'm _sure_ you'd like to meet him," Mia said. "He's a great guy!"

"Sorry, sis," Maya said. "I'm too busy with training to give up a day to spend with you at your office. Law stuff is kind of boring anyway, no offense."

Mia frowned. Her sister wasn't making this easy at all.

"Well...maybe you can come by to visit sometime next week, then."

"Maybe," Maya said. "But I don't think Aunt Morgan will let me go. She's still mad about the frog incident."

"Frog incident? What frog incident?"

"Um..."

"Maya, what did you do?"

"Sorry, Sis! I gotta go! Love ya, bye!" Maya said as quickly as she could. Then she hung up.

Great. Maya had apparently gotten herself into trouble again. _And_ she refused to come to town to meet Phoenix. This matchmaker thing was harder than Mia thought.

Oh, well. Maybe getting Maya interested in Phoenix didn't work, but that didn't mean Mia couldn't try to get Phoenix interested in Maya. After all, it takes two to make a couple.

"I just got off the phone with Maya," Mia said, stopping by Phoenix's desk.

"Maya who?" Phoenix asked, looking up from the court records he was examining.

"Maya, my sister," Mia said.

"You have a sister?" Phoenix asked.

Mia groaned. He had forgotten already.

"Maya is my younger sister," Mia explained. "You should meet her someday. She's really nice."

"Whatever you say, Chief," Phoenix said. "Do you think you can explain this case you told me to look over? I'm confused as to how the defense attorney used the murder weapon to prove his client's innocence."

"I'm busy!" Mia snapped. "Figure it out yourself!" She turned and stormed back into her office.

Phoenix scratched his forehead. What was wrong with the Chief?

* * *

The direct approach wasn't working. Mia needed a new strategy—trickery. If Maya wouldn't come up to meet Phoenix, Mia would get her to come for some other reason, and then oh so casually introduce her to Phoenix.

The next time Mia had evidence for Maya to pick up, she'd invite Maya out for burgers. And without telling Maya, she'd invite Phoenix to dinner, too. That way, the two of them would _have_ to meet. It was perfect!

The opportunity to bring her plan to life occurred not too long afterwards. Mia had some papers she needed Maya to hold onto, so she hid them inside a clock. A clock used as evidence in Phoenix's first trial, something that Mia could use to turn the conversation to Phoenix. ("Here's the clock, Maya. Did I tell you Phoenix used it in his first trial? You should have seen him that day! He's a genius! Did I mention he's coming with us for dinner tonight?")

Amazingly, things went according to plan. Maya agreed to come by the office to have dinner. Phoenix agreed to come have dinner, too. All Mia had to do was introduce the two of them, and it would be love at first sight.

...But then, Redd White had to ruin everything...by killing Mia.

White wanted to get his hands on some evidence—evidence which had nothing to do with him, by the way. So, basically, he killed Mia for nothing. Just another victim on the list of people that foul man had wronged.

And thus, Mia's plans to set Phoenix and Maya up as a couple died quicker than she did.

* * *

Amazingly, Mia's death didn't drive a wedge between Phoenix and Maya. In fact, Phoenix seemed to take an immediate shine to Maya, just as Mia thought he would. Phoenix immediately agreed to protect Maya, no matter what.

Even though the case seemed hopeless. Even when the prosecution blamed _Phoenix_ for the murder. Phoenix still believed in Maya and did everything he could to protect her.

But it wasn't enough. At the last minute, Prosecutor Edgeworth had managed to come up with an excuse to get Redd White off the hook—he lied and said White had seen the glass vase in the office when he was in there weeks earlier.

Mia—her spirit at least—was furious. How dare Edgeworth try to help a criminal like White? Not only, but she could prove it was a lie! She had just bought the glass vase the night before she died! The receipt for the vase was in the court record! If only she was still alive!

Mia felt like screaming. Maya was the same way—she was shaking all over.

And then, suddenly, something clicked. The Kurain Channeling Technique! Mia could recognize the signs anywhere. Somehow, the extreme emotional stress of the situation had opened something up in Maya!

Overjoyed, Mia entered Maya's body. Phoenix didn't notice, so she called to get his attention.

Phoenix took one look at her and fainted.

* * *

"Now, I want you to listen to me, Phoenix," Mia said. "Maya never gave up. You can't either! That's what I've came here to tell you."

"...! B-but!" Phoenix stammered.

"We don't have much time, Phoenix. Now listen. You've already won."

Mia told Phoenix what to do, and then started writing furiously on a piece of paper. White may have destroyed all the files she had on him, but she was going to make sure that every single one of his crimes was accounted for. She wrote down the names of everyone she knew, or even suspected, that White had blackmailed.

Mia gave the list for Phoenix to read out loud. As she expected, it worked. Confronted with his crimes, White confessed.

Mia closed her eyes in satisfaction. She wouldn't gloat—that wasn't her style. But seeing White get defeated was immensely satisfying. The man who had ruined her mother and taken her life would never hurt another person again.

But that still left two big problems unanswered. What about Maya? And what about Phoenix?

She could talk to Phoenix after the trial—tell him she was proud of the attorney he had become. Help him to become an even better attorney. Promise to come back sometime.

But Maya—what could she do for Maya? How could she help her sister? She couldn't tell anything to Maya. Well...not _directly_, at least...

Mia grabbed her pen and starting writing a note for Maya. She asked Maya to go to the office that night—the place she had died, at the same time she had died. Her spirit would be there to help Maya confront and get over her death.

Mia paused. What should she write next? Maya, you're a better person than you think you are? There's no need to worry about me? How could she convey her emotions on a single piece of paper? Was there anything Mia could write to ensure that Maya would remain happy, healthy and safe in a world without her big sister?

Well...maybe there was one thing.

Mia smiled, then wrote six words down.

_Take care of Phoenix for me._

**The End**


End file.
